macrossrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Roycommi Satellite Factory
Roycommi Satellite Factory RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html RPG STATS Government: New Unity Government (Earth) Type: Factory Satellite Manufacturer: Stellar Republic (Protoculture) Crew: 450,000 total Military: 150,000 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Pod Body (1) 50,000,000 (1) Medium Pod (1) 25,000,000 (1) Smaller Pods (3) 17,500,000 (2) Main Engines/Power Plants (2) 62,500 each (2) Secondary Engines (4) 5,000 each (3) Small Guidance thrusters (100) 400 each Particle Beam Turrets (5,000) 500 each Missile Launchers Turrets (2,500) 250 each Anti-Warship Missile Launchers (500) 400 each Anti-Mecha Laser Turrets (2,500) 300 each Small Airlocks/Access Hatches (5,000) 250 each Large Mecha Scale Airlocks (250) 500 each Ship Scale Airlocks (10) 10,000 each Outer Hull (per 40ft area) 200 Interior walls (per 20ft) 20 (4) Pin Point Barriers (24) 2,500 each NOTES: #Depleting the MDC of the pod will put that section of the Roycommi Factory Satellite out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The pod itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. #Depleting the MDC of the main engines of the main pod will force the Roycommi Factory Satellite to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the Roycommi Factory Satellite adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash (destruction of the main engines will render the antigravity system useless due to loss of power). Due to the sheer size of the Factory Satellite this would be catastrophic for the planet it crashes on. #The Pinpoint Barriers regenerate at a rate of 1,250 MD per second (2,500 MD per melee round). If destroyed, a barrier will completely regenerate within 2 seconds (1 melee rounds). See the Pinpoint Barrier System entry for details. SPEEDS: Speed(sublight): 0.02 speed of light (3,200 miles per second) Speed(Auxiliary Drives): Mach 3 Space Fold: Range Unlimited (1 light year every 6 minutes) Planet bound: Can land if necessary but not designed to maneuver in an atmosphere. Can only land in a body of water Maximum' Range': Unlimited STATISTICAL DATA: Height(Main Pod): 3000 km Height(Medium Pod): 2400 km Height(Smaller Pods: 1000-2000 km Width(Main Pod): 3000 km Width(Medium Pod): 2400 km Width(Smaller Pods): 1000-2000 km Total Width Entire Factory: 15,000 km Power System: Main reactor Fold System: Fold Cluster Sublight Drive: Impulse Drive Cluster Gravity Control System: Internal Auxiliary Engine: Nuclear Pulse Rocket Motor Cluster Sensor System: Standard & Subspace Mass Detector WEAPON SYSTEMS: #'PARTICLE BEAM TURRETS (5,000):' The most common of the Factory Satellites weapons, and its second most powerful. The Particle Beam Cannons are normally grouped together in volleys to utterly destroy enemy vessels with a single salvo. The weapons are the same Particle Beam Cannons found on all Zentraedi vessels, and have hardly been modified by the UN Spacy. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Warship #*'RANGE:' 100,000 miles (160,000 km) #*'DAMAGE:' 1D6x100 M.D. per blast #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Each cannon can fire twice per melee. The cannons can fire individually or be combined with the other weapons to fire a single volley. #*'PAYLOAD:' Unlimited. #'ANTI-WARSHIP MISSILE LAUNCHERS (500):' Providing the heaviest punch of all of the Factory Satellites weapons, the Anti-Warship Missile launchers fire ICBM like missiles and are normally saved for the heaviest of opposing forces targets. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Warship #*'RANGE:' 3,000 miles (4824 km) #*'SPEED:' Mach 2+ (1340 mph/2140 kmph) in an atmosphere. #*'DAMAGE:' 4D6x1000 M.D. #*'BLAST RADIUS:' 3,000 feet (915 m) #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Once per melee #*'PAYLOAD:' As the Factory Satellite is capable of manufacturing the missiles the payload is considered to be unlimited #'MISSILE LAUNCHER TURRETS (2,500):' Dotted across surface of the Factory satellite behind sliding panels are anti-mecha missile launchers. The factory satellite is capable of firing all 5000 missiles in a single volley, however rarely will this happen. Once a launcher has fired its missile the launcher is automatically reloaded by an automated loading system which takes 15 seconds (1 melee) to reload the launcher ready to fire again. Armor-piercing smart missiles are usually used to avoid chances of friendly fighters being shot down by the missiles. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Aircraft #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Warship #*'MISSILE TYPES:' Any type of UN Spacy Medium Range Missile can be used. Smart missiles are commonly used to avoid hitting friendly aircraft. #*'RANGE:' Varies, typically 60 miles (80.4 km). #*'SPEED:' Varies, typically 1600mph (2571kmph). #*'DAMAGE:' Varies, typically 2D4x10 M.D. #*'BLAST RADIUS:' Varies, typically 15 feet. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Volleys from1 to 5000 missiles. #*'PAYLOAD:' Each launcher once expended must be reloaded, which takes 1 melee round via the automated system. The reload system is considered hold an unlimited number of missiles. #'ANTI-MECHA LASER TURRETS (2,500):' To defend against the threat of mecha attack the surface of the Factory's pods feature retractiable anti-mecha laser turrets. Unlike the larger anti-warship weapons the anti-mecha laser turrets suffer no negative modifiers when attempting to target mecha.. The Laser Turrets are retractable and are hidden beneath sliding panels in the hull normally. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Warship #*'RANGE:' 5 miles (8 km) #*'DAMAGE:' 2D6x10 M.D. per blast #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Each cannon can fire four times per melee. The cannons can fire individually or be combined to fire a single volley. #*'PAYLOAD:' Unlimited. #'PINPOINT BARRIER DEFENSE SYSTEM:' Each pod has a minimum of 4 PPB's, with the exception of the main pod, which has 8 protecting it. Originally developed by researchers onboard the SDF-01 Macross during Space War One, the Pinpoint Barrier System is a standard defense system on board all UN Spacy starships, including the Factory Satellite. The system generates four small disc-shaped force fields that can be positioned anywhere along the ship to deflect missiles, energy beams or projectiles. Each pinpoint barrier is about 200 ft (61 m) in length and can absorb up to 2,500 MD in damage, which then regenerates within four seconds (1 melee round). The barriers can also be layered on top of each other to generate a field which provides 10,000 MDC and can even deflect heavy particle beams (sometimes). The four barriers are controlled by operators in the command tower of the carrier. The operators primarily concentrate on defending the satellite against large spacecraft and leave defense against mecha attacking the satellite to the VF pilots. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Defense (the pinpoint barrier system cannot be used as a weapon) #*'RANGE:' Up to 300 feet (91.5 m) from the surface of the vessel. #*'DAMAGE CAPACITY:' Can sustain up to 2,500 MD per round. Regenerates at a rate of 2,500 MD per melee round. #*'RADIUS:' 200 ft (61 m) #*'DEFENSIVE MOVEMENT:' Can move from one end of the carrier to the other in less than a single round. Trained operators can attempt to block attacks up to 8 times per melee (counts as a parry) and are at +7 to block. Untrained characters can parry up to their number of hand-to-hand attacks with their normal parry bonuses only. #*'PAYLOAD:' Nearly inexhaustible. Will work as long as system is functional (see below) and engines are intact. If main engines are destroyed, the barrier will loose power and not function. #*'NOTE:' If all four barriers are grouped in a single spot they can deflect a heavy particle beam attack, such as the one generated by the Macross Cannon, Zentraedi/Varuta command warships, and some Protodeviln. However, the beam will completely destroy all four barriers and put incredible strain on the pinpoint barrier system, to the point where it may short out. After deflecting an energy beam, roll percentile dice on the table below to determine additional effects/damage. #**'01-05:' Lucked out, system will be operational in 1D6 hours. #**'06-20:' Minor damage, system will require 4D6 hours to repair. #**'21-35:' Major damage, system will require 2D6x10 hours to repair (yes, DAYS of work). #**'36-64:' Completely destroyed! System can be rebuilt, but will require new parts and 2D6 DAYS of work to replace. #**'65-79:' Major damage, system will require 2D6x10 hours to repair. #**'80-94:' Minor damage, system will require 4D6 hours to repair. #**'95-99:' Lucked out, system will be operational in 1D6 hours. #**'00:' It's a miracle! Trivial damage only, system will be operational again in only 4D6 melee rounds! MANUFACTURING/REPAIR FACILITIES The Factory Satellite has immense manufacturing facilities, designed to manufacture and repair mecha and warships. The UN Spacy when it captured the Factory Satellite from the Zentraedi repaired and modified the construction systems with the huge interior of the main pod¸ devoting them to the manufacture, repair and docking of UN Spacy Warships and Variable Fighters. Visible in the images above is a huge gaping hole drilled into the side of the main pod. It is this hle that permits the Factory Satellite to take inside ore rich asteroids and then break them down internally to use for raw materials in the construction and repair plants. The details below cover the maimum articles that could be manufactured at any given time. This of course would involve no repairs being made. Normally construction and repair within the giant interior of the Factory Satellite is set at 50%. However the chances of reaching the maximums on those figures are unlikely. 390 Manufacturing docks. UN-Spacy Production rate Zentradi Production Rate